


olvidado

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer tiene un accidente en el trabajo cuando despierta recuerda a todos menos a Luke el motivo.. pelearon fuerte





	1. Chapter 1

Jason tiene 6 años 

-¿cómo pudiste olvidar recoger a Jason después del entrenamiento?- preguntó Luke y Spencer podía percibir que estaba enojado por suerte Jason estaba con JJ si no se hubiera asustado por los gritos

-fue un error, tuve mucho trabajo y me quedé dormido-dijo Spencer 

-tu prioridad debe ser Jason- dijo el alpha 

-nunca lo eh descuidado-se defendió Spencer 

-hasta ayer creo que deberías dejar de trabajar-dijo Luke

-tuvimos un acuerdo-dijo Spencer 

-el lugar de un omega es en la casa -dijo Luke

-¿porque el cambio?-preguntó Spencer

-¡solo obedéceme!-

-¡no lo haré!-gritó Spencer y Luke no lo penso y lo golpeo, se dio cuenta de sus acciones, esa noche Spencer durmiro en el sillón no queria estar cerca de el. 

Luke no escucho que JJ tenía e estaba hablando 

-ah no te escuche-grito Luke -me di cuenta Spence ¿cómo está?-preguntó JJ cuando habia recibido la llamada del entrenador el Alpha habia salido enojado de la oficina

-el está bien-dijo Luke cortante Al rededor del medio día Luke recibió una llamada de la jefa de Spencer

-Alvez-dijo Luke 

-buenas tardes, habla Charlotte la directora del colegio del profesor Reid- 

-¿el está bien?-preguntó Luke 

-tuvo un accidente, va camino al hospital-dijo Charlotte 

-gracias- Luke salió sin avisarle a nadie, ¿ había sido su culpa?. Llego al hospital con el corazón en la boca y con culpa pregunto por Spencer y le digieron que estaban examinándolo se encontró con una amiga de Spencer

-¿que pasó?-preguntó Luke y recibió una cachetada tal vez bien merecida 

-no tuvo que contarme nada vi el golpe en su cara y estaba distraído por eso no esquivo el balón-dijo Teresa 

-y fue en la cabeza entiendo la preocupación de la directora-ambos esperaron al doctor y se comunicó con Emily contándole la situación, el equipo llego y no tenían resultados todavía JJ empezaba a sospechar y le había mandado mensaje a Morgan sabia que el y su esposa estaban teniendo problemas  
El doctor salió y le dio un leve informe al equipo, Spencer tenía una contusión severa en la cabeza, ahora mismo estaba sedado por la examinación, Luke entro a ver a Spencer y los agentes interrogaron a la amiga de Spencer para ver si sabia algo mas y ella les aviso de la pelea de Spencer y Luke, JJ sospechaba algo mas que nada porque Jason se quedo a dormir con Michael y Spencer no hablo con ella en la mañana para avisarle a que hora iba a pasar por el  
Luke entro al cuarto donde estaba Spencer su omega tenia la cabeza vendada con una mascarilla de oxigeno

-perdoname, no volveré a exigirte nada-dijo Luke besando una de sus manos , el equipo regreso por un caso local pidiéndole a Luke que cualquier mejoría les avisara, el se quedo en la noche con Spencer mientras que Jason seguía con su madrina Luke se quedo dormido. 

Spencer tardo tres días en despertar Luke iba a la casa para estar con Jason y en las noches se quedaba con Spencer, esperaba que cuando despertara el omega no lo odiara o le pidiera el divorcio por lo que hizo, Alvez sintio que apretaban su mano y ve que Spencer estaba despertando, lo solto y llamo a una enfermera 

-Spencer, amor-dijo Luke

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Spencer safandose la mascarilla de oxigeno

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerda?-pregunto la enfermera mientras checaba sus signos vitales

-no lo se muy bien ¿Dónde está Derek?-pregunto Spencer y Luke sintio una punzada en su pecho ¿Qué le iba a decir a Jason? ¿Qué su madre se olvido de el por su culpa? 

Luke no tuvo mas remedio que hablarle a JJ para que localizara a Derek , el ya estaba en camino, estaba de regreso de Chicago y JJ se quedo con el, estaba asustado, no entendia nada.  
Alrededor del medio dia llego Morgan y Luke estaba con su hijo vio a JJ 

-¿Qué noticias hay?-pregunto Morgan

-le dije que no tardabas en llegar creo que Luke y Spence discutieron-dijo JJ

-y a Alvez se le paso la mano-dijo el alpha molesto 

-los doctores lo están revisando al parecer perdió la memoria por el golpe del balón una de sus compañeras dijo que caminaba por el patio del campus y no vio la pelota dirigirse hacia el-dijo JJ

-¿y Jason?-pregunto el moreno

-con Luke desconozco que le haya dicho-dijo JJ

-cuando Spencer salga el y Jason se iran conmigo a casa-dijo Morgan, JJ iba a objetar pero sale el doctor

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto morgsan

-estable, se quedara otro dia mas en observación y podrá irse a casa ¿han pensado que le vana decir a su hijo?-pregunto el doctor

-aun no pero estamos en eso-respondio la rubia y Morgan solamente queria poner sus manos en el cuello del otro moreno, respiro hondo para poder entrar con Spencer y no asustarlo, JJ no sabia donde va a parar esto…

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Parte dos 

El rostro de Spencer se ilumino cuando Derek Morgan cruzo la habitación 

-Derek-dijo Spencer feliz

-hola niño lindo ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Derek sentándose a su lado

-confundido, no se porque estoy aquí-se quejo el Omega

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-pregunto preocupado acariciando su mejilla ¿sera posible que olvidara 6 años de su vida? O producto de abuso crearara una fantasia sin Alvez

-no lo recuerdo ¿Dónde esta Jason?-pregunto Spencer y Derek lo mal interpeto

-¿Cuál Jason?-

-nuestro hijo-dijo Spencer , si, verdaderamente la mente de Spencer creo un caos ¿de donde saco que tuvieron un hijo juntos? 

-esta con Will y Henry, esta bien, te pegaste en la cabeza-el omega ya entendia porque la cabeza le daba vueltas, mas aliviado cerro los ojos y trato de dormir

-nunca debi irme-murmuro Derek, ya era tarde, 6 años tarde y tampoco podia aprovecharse de la amnesia de Spencer, Luke no lo merecia por mas mas que lo haya tratado, JJ se encargo de que al dia siguiente Jason fuera a ver a Spencer, nunca se han separado tanto tiempo y el niño estaba inquieto, Jennifer paso por el y le dio a Luke unos detalles sobre Spencer y se llevo al niño, luke queria ver a Spencer pero sabia que por el momento no podia y saber que Morgan cuidaría a su familia lo volvia loco de celos.   
JJ llego al hospital mientras agarraba a Jason de la mano, el pequeño estaba ansioso de ver a su “madre”, toco la puerta comprobó que Derek no lo dejo en toda la noche 

-¡mami!-Jason se solto y corio a ver a Spencer, Derek lo cargo y lo sento en el regazo del castaño

-¿Cómo esta mi hombrecito?-Spencer lleno de besos el rostro del pequeño y Derek sonrio ante la escena, JJ le hizo un seña y salio del cuarto dándoles mas privacidad

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿volver a entrar a su vida y volver a salir?-pregunto Jennifer

-no Jen, Savanah y yo tuvimos problemas, me mintió durante 6 años-dijo Derek

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto JJ

-Hank no es mi hijo, Sali antes del trabajo y les quize dar la sorpresa, estaba engañándome con otro hombre y diciéndole “hijo” a Hank-dijo Morgan

-¿y eso te da derecho a destruir un matrimonio? ¿tu premio de consolacion?-pregunto Jennifer

-por supuesto que no, yo no soy asi, pero Luke no merece a un omega como Spencer-dijo Derek

-Luke esta arrepentido lo vi cuando pase por mi ahijado, cuando Spencer salga regresara con el para que lo ayude a recuperar la memoria

-de ninguna manera-Derek gruño y salio del hospital para poder pensar

Mientras tanto

-papa esta triste-dijo Jason, aprendio a hablar a temprana edad

-¿papa?¿Derek?-pregunto Spencer

-¿ya te olvidaste de papa?-pregunto el pequeño triste

-por, por supuesto que no-dijo Spencer para no hacer sentir mal asu hijo, la puerta se abrió y entro JJ con una enfermera que le lleva de comer 

-que adorable niño-dijo la enfermera y JJ sento a Jason en el regazo para que Spencer pudiera comer, cuando termino Spencer de comer le dijo a JJ que queria ver a Luke y ella se alegro y le mando un mensaje a Luke, el cual dijo que si pero despues del trabajo tenían reportes que hacer, la hora de visitas termino y JJ se llevo a Jason

-gracias por cuidarlo-beso la frente del chiquito y se fue con JJ, el resto del dia Spencer no vio a Derek cosa que se le hizo extraña pues Derek no se le despego el dia anterior , a la hora de las visitas, tocaron la puerta, Luke estaba ansioso y llevaba un album fotografíco de su boda, con la intención de hacerlo recordar. 

-señor Alvez-dijo Spencer cuando lo ve cruzar y eso a Luke le dolio, ni cuando se conocieron Spencer le dijo “señor Alvez” o “Agente” 

-dime Luke, ni cuando nos conocimos asi me llamaste-dijo el moreno acercándose al omega 

-Jennifer me dijo y no creo que ella sea capaz de mentirme con algo tan delicado-dijo el castaño

-efectivamente, nos casamos hace 6 años,despues de que estuviste años con los supresores pasaste tu 1er celo conmigo-dijo Luke y Spencer se sonrojo ante el comentario, como le gustaría recordarlo y Luke le extendió el álbum y Spencer empezo a ojearlo, se veían felices, sonriendo, habia fotos con el equipo, con la familia de Luke y con su madre

-quiero recordarte-Luke sonrio y acaricio su mejilla

-lo haras llevaremos las cosas con calma, ¿se iran conmigo a casa?-pregunto Luke

-si, nos iremos contigo, Jason me dijo varias cosas de ti-respondio travieso Spencer

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto curioso

-eres un buen cocinero, los domingos si no estas trabajando nos llevas a parques o al cine-dijo Spencer 

-efectivamente-Spencer sonrio y continuaron platicando hasta que Spencer empezo a tener sueño, Luke acomodo la cama, no pensaba dejarlo solo, no con Derek rondándole y llenándole la cabeza al omega en su contra, bajo la intensidad de la luz y con cuidado se acostó junto a su esposo pasando su brazo alrededor del abdomen, unos ojos llenos de enojo los observaban…  
continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Parte tres   
Spencer salio del hospital tres días despues y regeso a casa con Jason y Luke,Derek no entendia porque Spencer insistia en querer recordarlo era la oportunidad de estar juntos y amaría a Jason como propio.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, Luke acomodo a Spencer en la cama, el doctor aconsejo que el omega llevara las cosas con calma incluida su memoria

-sientate con cuidado-dijo Luke y Spencer se recostó en las almohadas sonriendo 

-me siento bien-dijo Spencer y ve a su hijo con una pequeña caja de galletas 

-las hize con mi madrina-dijo Jason 

-¿quieres café?-pregunto Luke

-si- a Spencer se le iluminaron los ojos y Luke sonrio, seguía siendo el mismo, preparo el café mientras en la recamara ponían una película, despues de cenar Spencer se acomodo y el pequeño durmió con ellos en la cama, se sentía feliz de que estuvieran los tres juntos nuevamente  
Luke ya no podia pedir mas permisos, tuvo una consulta urgente cerca de Quantico y Spencer sabia que a esas consultas no duraban mas de dos días   
A escondidas de Spencer puso cámaras de seguridad y una alarma 

-Luke, se cuidarme-dijo Spencer, a simple vista parecía que su relación no hubiera cambiado mas que nada Spencer sigue sin recordarlo pero no le importaba sentía que lo estaba enamorando nuevamente con todos los detalles que tenia hacia el

-lo se no me quiero arriesgar-el mayor acaricio su mejilla pero Spencer beso sus labios y acompaño a Luke a la puerta, Tara habia pasado por el, se despidieron y Luke prometio . Spencer se encerro y vio las tareas con el pequeño. 

Siempre que se quedaban solos Jason se dormia con Spencer, al dia siguiente Spencer llevo a Jason al colegio regreso a casa, habia varios mensajes de Morgan, sabia que no podia verlo si intentaba rescatar su matrimonio, decidio ignorarlos y empezo a ver las fotos para intentar recordarlo, habia visto la marca en su cuello mientras se bañaba en la mañana y sentía la casa vacia sin el.  
Morgan tiro el teléfono enojado a la cama, Spencer no contestaba sus llamadas, tal vez debería aprovechar la ausencia de Luke para acercarse a Spencer y convencerlo de que se fueran con el. 

Pasaron 3 dias y Luke se comunicaba con Spencer cada vez que tenía tiempo o cuando almorzaba.   
Spencer terminaba de acostar a su hijo ,antes habia hablado con Luke diciéndole que estaban bien y colgaron, continuaron leyendo “Harry Potter y la cámara secreta” se quedo dormido, beso su frente y dejo la puerta entre abierta, cuando iba a poner los seguros y activar la alarma tocan a la puerta y por la apertura ve que se trataba de Derek, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con el para decirle que no iba a dejar a Luke   
Algo inseguro abrió la puerta

-chico lindo-dijo Derek

-Derek, ya me iba a dormir y Luke no esta-dijo Spencer

-quisiera hablar contigo-dijo Derek

-esta bien pasa-se sentaron en el sillón y Spencer mantenía en el pantalón su celular por cualquier cosa. 

-¿estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿ quedarte?-pregunto Morgan 

-asi es Morgan, quiero rescatar mi matrimonia asi que vete por favor-pidio Spencer 

Luke venia conduciendo de regreso de Baltimore terminaron antes de tiempo y no le aviso a Spencer, queria sorprenderlo, Tara le habia ofrecido quedarse en un hotel y regresar mañana temprano pero en el estado que aun esta Spencer no quiere dejarlo solo mucho tiempo y mas aun con Morgan rondándolo, Spencer le dijo que el moreno le habia estado llamando constantemente 

-vamos Spencer, podemos irnos, los tres-dijo Morgan probando con ver si asi convencer al omega de irse con el, Spencer   
Tara le había dicho que regresarán mañana temprano pero Alvez no aceptó y el decidió manejar para que la beta descansará eran tres horas de viaje 

-Morgan detente mi hijo-dijo el omega por suerte el pequeño estaba durmiendo mientras el Moreno lo tenía sometido estaba boca abajo y en el librero tenía su arma escondida, nececitaba quitárselo de encima antes de que Luke llegara, tuvo miedo, Derek estaba desabrochando su pantalón y meter su mano para rozar su miembro ligeramente, Spencer no podía sentir pasión por la situación, sentía miedo y el alpha lo podía sentir, eso lo enfureció, lo tomo de los cabellos y bajo su cabeza para ver las glándulas, estaba unido a ese idiota 

-Derek no por favor- pidió Spencer 

Luke y Tara llegaron antes a a la cuidad,por la hora no había trafico y decidio hablarle a Spencer por la alarma  
El castaño sentía vibrar el teléfono y Derek lo tomo y lo apago tirándolo lejos, Luke estaba extrañado y preocupado

-tal vez este dormido, ya es tarde-dijo Tara

-no, siempre contesta el teléfono ¿te importa si pasamos a verlo?-pregunto el Alpha preocupado

-para nada, hablare con Emily-dijo Tara y se comunico con la jefa, la cual le hablaría a los demás

-sujetate-dijo Luke y aprovecho que no habia muchos coches para acelerar 

Spencer tenia sus pantalones en las rodillas, forcejeaba con Derek para safarse de su agarre cuando suena el teléfono de la casa 

-tengo que contestar-dijo Spencer

-tu no vas a contestar-a empujones lo llevo a la cama tirándolo sin delicadeza 

-¡basta! ¿Por qué diablos haces esto?-pregunto Spencer, Derek no contesto 

El equipo llego antes que Luke

-Luke viene en camino-dijo JJ 

-no se porque, presiento que Derek Morgan esta detrás de esto-dijo Rossi, las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, sin duda una señal que el omega estaba adentro y tambien seguramente que Jason estaba con el, el final del caso de George Foyet llego a la mente de Rossi y esperaba que este no terminara asi, Spencer muerto por los celos de Morgan. 

-conozco a Spencer su prioridad debe ser salvar primero a Jason-dijo Jennifer

-tengo una idea-dijo Emily y busco en la cajuela un alta voz y lo prendio con la intención de que Derek se rindiera antes de que el otro alpha llegara

-Derek Morgan, se que estas ahí tienes 10 minutos para rendirte o entraremos a la fuerza-dijo Emily 

En la habitación 

Spencer suspiro con alivio pero Derek no lo solto, seguía sometido boca abajo

-por favor Derek ya saben que algo esta mal-dijo el omega 

La puerta se abrió y entra el pequeño Jason con su osito 

-¿mama?- 

-deja que se valla y me quedo contigo-dijo Spencer, Derek no tuvo mas opción que acceder a que Jason saliera de la casa, Spencer le dijo que su madrina estaba esperándolo afuera, la puerta se abrió y vieron la niño salir, JJ fue a recibirlo y lo abrazo

-mi mama esta con un hombre-dijo el pequeño

-vamos a rescatarlo-dijo la rubia y Emily volvió a prender el alta voz

-Derek Morgan, ríndete cinco minutos -dijo Emily, nunca pensó que tratarían como ignoto a uno de los suyos y notaron que los vecinos poco a poco salían para ver de que se trataba, era un vecindario muy tranquilo.   
Luke estaba muy cerca de su casa, y acelero todo lo que pudo, Tara se habia comunicado con JJ 

-Jason esta con ellos, Spencer sigue con Morgan, lo conocí menos de un año pero no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo-dijo Tara 

-yo no lo conoci, debo salvar a Spencer-dijo Luke y desde lejos pudo ver una pequeña multitud y se reunieron con el equipo escucho la voz de Emily por el alta voz pidiéndole que se rindiera pero no hubo señales y vieron a Luke y Tara

\- no se ah rendido-dijo Emily 

-no lo hara yo entrare-dijo Luke sacando su arma

-voy contigo-dijo Rossi y los dos entraron a la casa, abrió la puerta de una patada y fueron a la habitación donde Spencer seguía sometido, con toda su furia, Luke empujo al otro moreno lejos de Spencer y le pego en el estómago, Derek le regreso el golpe y continuaron un rato asi, Rossi se acercó al omega. 

-¿estás bien?-acaricio su rostro, estaba algo moreteado al igual que su cuello

-estoy bien, Luke-murmuro Reid, las manos de Derek estaban alrededor del cuello de Alvez, estaba estrangulándolo y el moreno no se podía defender, Spencer cerro los ojos, le dolía su cabeza y no era por la contusión, recupero sus recuerdos.

-alpha-murmuro Reid y Luke pudo escucharlo. Sintiéndose feliz de que Spencer lo haya recordado   
Afuera, todos escucharon un disparo, fue el mismo Spencer que le disparo a Derek para salvar a su Alpha que empezo a toser por la falta de aire, el equipo entro y se llevaron a Morgan a un hospital el omega se acerco a Luke y beso sus labios 

-lamento que haya sido asi que me recordaras-Luke acaricio su mejilla y despues la marca en el cuello

-descuida, perdóname por olvidarte, te amo-dijo Spencer

-tambien te amo, mi dulce omega, vamos al hospital, deben revisarte-dijo Luke, se levanto con ayuda del italiano

-si, vamos al hospital-dijo Spencer   
Varios días despues, la condición de Spencer para que no presentara cargos contra Derek fue que regresara a Chicago y no se acercara a su familia, Luke no estaba de acuerdo pero Spencer a pesar de todo aun sentía algo hacia Derek y este en cierta parte le agrego que no levantara cargos pero perdió a sus amigos para siempre

Ahora si, Fin


End file.
